


Some Soulmates Suck

by dracoluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, sixth year, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, a wizard's seventeenth birthday marks when their soulmates are revealed to them. A number shows up on their wrist that indicates the distance between yourself and your roommate. </p><p>This fic begins on June 5 just days before Draco finishes his work on the vanishing cabinet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco's Birthday

Everyone has this moment. 

Their seventeenth birthday.

Everyone waits for it.

Breathe, Draco, breathe. All of your friends got theirs. They’re happy. You’ll be happy too. You just need to know who you are meant to be with. Come on. It’s fine. Ten...Nine. Salazar, I can’t look! No, I’ll have to. Draco. Get ahold of yourself. Four...Three… What if they hate me? One…

Fuck.

Draco looked down at the scrawl on his wrist. How in the hell was he supposed to read that?

~500 feet.~

Okay. 500 feet. That was within Hogwarts grounds. Where would that be? What direction? Definitely not a Slytherin. Probably not Hufflepuff either… So, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Great. I suppose I will be hoping for the former, then.

I sighed and rolled over, pulling down my sleeve. It will have to wait for tomorrow, then. 

The next day, I spent the majority of it staring at my wrist, watching the numbers fade to smaller in the Great Hall, then heighten in the corridors, only to settle in my first class. At least I know they’re in here. Split transfiguration with Gryffindor. Okay, well, that sucked. 

From what I had gathered, of the Gryffindors in the room, Ron and Hermione had already determined they were soulmates, as had Dean and Seamus. Lavender was matched with Hufflepuff girl. Everyone else (Parvati, Longbottom, and Potter) was too young. They’d all turn seventeen over summer. That left me with only those three options. I groaned at the realization and lay my head on the desk, burying the weird feeling I got when Potter looked at my way- animosity and all.

Theodore just shook his head at me and smacked me to sit up correctly. I found myself flushing and checking my wrist again, a motion clearly noticed by the ever-stalking-Savior. Great. Now I’d have to confront the prat yet again. Hopefully without nearly dying this time. 

When class ended, I packed up quietly and tried to get away as fast as possible. I had no desire to face Potter, nor to find out which of those three /delightful/ choices I would be paired with eternally. However, by the forceful grip that pushed me against the wall after I exited the classroom, I knew I wasn’t going to get my wish.

The whole corridor was scared into silence by the sudden violence from their Savior. Actually, they weren’t. I looked around. They weren’t angry. They weren’t shocked...They weren’t even joining in. I snarled and looked up at Harry, who was staring gaped-mouthed at me.

“Wha-?”

That’s when I finally saw it. Potter still holding hard to my wrist-when had he grabbed my wrist?-and there was a brilliant light glowing from the spot. I groaned.

“M-Malfoy? Is that- Did I- Are we-?”

I just shook my arm to get it out of his grip, the light finally dimming, but not fading completely at the loss of contact. I looked down at my wrist and, sure enough:

~Congratulations.~

I cursed for a minute straight. Then I felt my wrist being seized, saw the light burst forth, and turned my eyes to the Scarhead.

“Let. Go.”

 

Surprisingly, he dropped his hand immediately. 

“I-I’m sorry, Malfoy. I thought...well, I thought you were planning something terrible, then you looked at your wrist...and I saw the black an-

“And you didn’t remember that today was my birthday, right?” I was angry, but I tried to control myself, noticing the crowd around us. “What a lovely soulmate you are.”

“Malfoy, come on. I know your birthday. I’m sorry, okay? You can’t really blame me for being nervous what with all you’ve been up to this year.”

“Shove off, Potter. You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever, Malfoy. When you want to talk about.../this/...you know how to find me.” 

And with that, I watched my soulmate turn and walk away. I threatened those still staring before storming off to the dungeons, defense-be-damned.


	2. Happy Belated Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is in his room and it's time to let himself catch up to what just happened.

Well. That didn’t go as planned. 

I laugh at my own poor joke as I stare up at the ceiling, wondering if it would be better if I just sent a reducto up and let the whole manor fall on me now instead of trying to survive this world.

I had ruined everything. Even after learning the bloody Chosen One was apparently my soulmate (I’ve mostly come to terms with this.), I still went ahead and fixed up the cabinet, let in his followers, and almost offed my own Headmaster. I felt like an idiot for choosing my family over Potter. Especially when I saw him that night, screaming and running at Snape as though his entire life had been extracted from his body and Snape somehow could give it back.

But he couldn’t. It was my fault. I did it all. 

I shook my head and turned in psychotic laughter once more. Who am I kidding? Maybe Potter is my soulmate, but that doesn’t mean that I’m his, right? There are a thousands of more applicable witches and wizards. Hell...Potter might not even like blokes.

A part of me wishes I had talked to him...all the way back on my last birthday. How long ago was that now? Five, six months? It must have been more than six...I think Christmas already passed. 

Even as I thought I might be swallowed by my own self-loathing...he came back. They placed him in front of me. They asked me to identify him. I...I couldn’t. I didn’t touch him for fear that the light might have burst forth again.

I knew it was him. How could I not? He was my soulmate.

I...I tried to help. I gave him the wands. I hoped they would work. In my head, I chanted a mantra over and over that my wand could serve Harry-that I could somehow help his cause through its wood. That it’s unicorn hair wouldn’t wilt if he touched it. He was my soulmate. Maybe it would work.

All I know now is my ceiling. 

 

I’m in trouble. The Dark Lord and his followers do not like misinformation. It was obvious to them what I hoped wouldn’t be. It was obvious to them that I lied. I sat in my room and awaited my punishment. Whatever it was, it would be worth it. Whatever it was, I was ready.

Maybe that didn’t go as planned. 

Maybe things would finally start changing.


	3. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy just watched as Voldemort returned to the castle, Hagrid carrying Harry's corpse in his arms.

Maybe it wasn’t worth it. 

I’m looking down at my wrist, remembering. Remembering Potter. 

I can see him now. The oaf is carrying him. I can’t feel anything. Crowds of people swarm forth around me to see for themselves. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived...no more.

Those who notice me around them still. They know that their presence isn’t welcome. Not to me. Not now. My soulmate is balanced in the arms of a clumsy half giant on display for everyone he knows and loves and all who know and love him. 

I know the maniac is talking, but I don’t hear him. All I see is Harry. I don’t even remember when I started calling him that. It was private, of course. Only in my mind did I dare to voice his name. I wasn’t deserving of it. I wasn’t deserving of the man that now lay dead.

Why did I have to choose this side? Why did my family? How could I have let myself be branded by /him/?

I chose to look at him now. He dared to speak my name. He dared to call me forth. My mother and father are desperate in their stares. My mother...she says my name. There’s a fire in her eyes. One that says I should be ready...everything is about to change.

I step forward from the mass, which parts for me, making me a pathway to the fanatical half-man before me. As I stop in front of him and he reaches his arms around me, I turn to look at him. Harry.

His body is almost completely limp, but his arms are tense. I don’t know if it was the way he died, but something was off about the picture. I watched him over the shoulder of the most feared creature and I felt a presence. A tether to him that should have been lost in death. It felt like it was reaching out, trying to grow stronger. 

I tensed further as he pulled away and my moment to look was lost. I joined my parents. My mother put an arm around me and handed me the wand Potter had been carrying. 

 

My wand.

It was still alive. It was strong. It...It had worked for him. Somehow, it had worked for him. 

I looked up at my mother and her eyes spoke what she couldn’t say. I readied myself, arm flexed as the Longbottom boy walks forward. 

Suddenly, the moment arrives and I watch as Harry lives on. In seconds I’m calling his name and tossing the wand and Harry has it, like he’s known all along where it would be...where I would be. 

I watch as the battle resumes, then I’m pulled away. I’m running. I’m running and I don’t know if Harry’s okay. I’m running and I know my wand will work for him. I’m running and I know it will remain loyal to Harry. I’m running, and I know we will all soon be free.


	4. After Battle Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short drabble, hopefully I'll update again later today.

It was cold in the castle. 

Lines and lines of hospital beds were lined, the overflow of bodies were being carried in and stacked. Officials were flying and flooing and apparating in, carrying identified bodies out of the castle. Families and friends are grieving. Families and friends are celebrating. We’re not sure how to feel.

I’m seated on stony steps, cradled between my parents, when I see him. Harry. He’s walking with such purpose. He always walks with such purpose. He is a hero. The savior. My soulmate.

I curl against my mother as he passes us. I know I don’t-can’t deserve him. He’ll be better without me. He’s always been better without me. 

Harry deserves all the pomp and circus of a hero that I would tarnish, and I deserve Azkaban.


	5. After the Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally has his hearing, and Harry decides to speak in support of him.

“Why did you do that?”

It was the first time I’ve seen him in months. He showed up at my hearing, of all places, and spoke on my behalf. He got me acquitted! I deserved to rot in Azkaban, why couldn’t he see that?

“What do you mean?”

 

“Go up there and lie for me. Why would you do that?”

The bastard had the audacity to look confused. “I didn’t lie for you, Malfoy. I supported you. I told them what you wouldn’t.”

“That’s ridiculous. You told them that I cared. That I helped you.”

“You did, Malfoy. And I know you care.”

“You can’t know that,” I spat. My heart was racing. I could hear it pounding in my ears. 

“Yes,” he said softly, reaching for my hand, “I can.”

 

He grabbed it, and I yanked my hand away on reflex. There was a flash of light again, twice as bright as the first time. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re soulmates, Malfoy. I’ve accepted that you don’t want this. I know that’s how it’s going to be. That’s okay. But don’t you ever think that you can mean nothing to me, because I know I don’t mean nothing to you. Of course I’m going to support you and protect you as much as I can. That’s what soulmates do for each other.” He turned from me, voice only shaking slightly, and made his way out of the hall ahead of me.

My heart had stopped beating.

He...He cared.

And...And I was his soulmate, too. 

I was his soulmate, too.


	6. Draco's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial made Draco think...and he's decided something because of it.

I took a deep breath. It had been days since the trial. Or was it months? I couldn’t remember.

Either way, it was the first time I’d seen Potter since...well, since I found out. To be his soulmate was always a fantasy, but...now it wasn’t. I was actually his soulmate, and I was tired of avoiding it.

A young woman cleared her throat, “Can I help you, sir?” she asked in a pointed way that let me now she knew my name exactly, but was never going to use it

I stood straight, “Yes,” I said in a voice much too feeble to be my own, “You can, actually. I’m here to see Potter.” 

“Do you have an appointment with him?” she asked, looking down to the schedule in front of her.

“No,” I offered meekly, “It’s important. He’ll know.”

She glanced up to me and made a face, “I’ll let him know,” she said without any truth in her words.

“I won’t leave until he’s heard,” I asserted. 

At this, she rolled her eyes. She stood and made a show of walking three feet to Potter’s office. She was only there a moment before I saw Harry stand and rush out, bursting through the door and immediately catching himself when he met my eyes.

“Draco,” he breathed, and I allowed myself a small smile.

He walked over to me, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, you know...I was in the area,” I said softly, looking up as he walked over to me.

“In the area,” he nodded, “Right. Aren’t you always in the area?”

 

I chuckled, “I suppose so…”

Harry wore a strange face, I brought a hand to my face, “Sorry, did I do something?”

“No, no. Absolutely not,” Harry promised, “I just…” he was blushing, “You have a nice laugh.”

 

“Oh….Have you never heard me laugh?” Harry only shook his head. “I suppose we’ve had a weird sort of interaction as of yet, haven’t we?”

Harry nodded, “Are you suggesting that sort of interaction will change?”

I smiled, “If you’d like. I think it could change, indeed.”

“Smashing,” Harry grinned, “Can I take you to lunch?”

“Uhm, well, I suppose...yeah, sure,” I stuttered out. 

Harry rushed away without word into his office and came back a moment later. I gave him a confused look.

 

“Oh sorry, I meant now. Can I take you now?” Harry asked, eyes alight with glee. 

I nodded with a laugh and let him take my hand in his excitement, pulling me away to the Floos.


	7. First Date

As far as first dates go, our spontaneous lunch plans were actually...going well. 

During the meal, Harry had decided that he had to use every second of this time we had to explain what hell he’s been going through since the day he found out he was my soulmate.

First, it was all about the weird threats he received from admirers of my own that I didn’t know existed...well, beside Pansy, of course. I knew she existed. She would never let me forget.

Then, it was avoiding every person who wanted to be his soulmate. On his seventeenth birthday, you see, no one but his own family, or so he calls them, was around to see the mark on his wrist. So the whole wizarding world treated it like the news to be found.

Finally, it was the aching pain he felt - the same pain that I had been feeling - whenever we were apart. There was no denying it...Harry felt the same way about me that I had felt about him for all of these years, and here we were just eating together for the first time. Merlin, I’m an idiot.

He was mid-explanation of the various partners he’d had to do away with because of their incessant flirting when I cut him off.

“Harry?” I said a bit too loud.

His face was caught off guard, but I had his full attention instantly.

“I’m really sorry for being so stupid this whole time,” I raised a hand for him to let me finish, “I just wanted to ask you if...if we could make this a regular thing?”

I dropped my hand and he spoke without hesitation, “I would love to date you, Draco.”

I felt a blush break out onto my cheeks and crawl up my neck, “You would?”

“Draco,” Harry reassured with the softest voice I’ve ever heard, “I love you.”

 

All the restraint left my body and I found myself moving forward across the table, food-be-damned, and pressing my lips to his almost desperately. 

It was half a moment before he started to respond. Half a moment before my brain shut down as fireworks exploded and I felt myself being lifted off my feet by the moment.

Or...maybe it wasn’t the moment. No, it wasn’t. When Harry pulled away and I opened my eyes, I was levitating with a burst of uncontrolled magic. Harry just chuckled and grabbed my hands, pulling me close and grounding me once more.

“Come on, love,” Harry said softly into my ear, “Why don’t we continue this at home?”

 

I blushed and nodded, letting Harry lead me to wherever home was going to be.


	8. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has some worries about this relationship that he and Potter have now.

When I looked over at Harry’s sleeping form, I felt my stomach lurch. I can’t believe we’re already at this point. I’m in bed beside Harry Potter of all people.

Sure, we were soulmates and everything, but this was so..new, still.

I was chewing my lip when I noticed him stirring. I looked back at him to find those large green eyes had settled on me.

“What?” I asked softly, still self-conscious under his gaze.

Harry sat up and reached to cup my cheek, “You’re biting that lip of yours again.”

“Oh…” came my only response.

Merlin, why was it so hard to talk to him? 

Harry frowned and shifted forward. I turned my head, not ready for one of his kisses at the moment, but...then he surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me in one of the warmest, firmest hugs I have ever received. Suddenly...I wasn’t so afraid anymore. Still, I should tell him why I’ve been so worried lately.

“Harry…” I began, quickly losing momentum, “I uh I’m scared.”

He hugged me tighter, “It’s alright. I’m here for you, whatever the case.”

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

“Tomorrow...tomorrow is the last day to have my things out of my apartment. Look, I know we already cleared it out - that’s not the problem. It’s just...suddenly it’s like all of this is...it’s so real,” I whispered.

“Dray…” Harry said softly, still holding me, “I get it. It’s scary and all that, but...can’t you think of it more like it’s really exciting? Or like thrilling or whatever? Cause that’s how I think of it. This is the first step towards forever, and it feels so utterly right.”

I smiled and turned my face back to him, “Really? You’re completely sure of us?”

“Of course I am. And it’s not just the whole soulmate thing, but it is kinda that because, well, the universe seems pretty certain, at least, but uhm I’m getting carried away here. You are the most important person in my life. The only person I love anywhere near as much is Teddy, and that’s a given. Please don’t be afraid of me,” Harry leaned in, giving me the space to decide before our lips met.

The kiss was hot and heavy and a bit more like a desperate attempt to stop myself from crying...but it was still perfect. It was still Harry.

Even now, when it feels like I could lose everything - I know I won’t.

I know I’ll always have him, and, somehow, that’ll always be enough.


	9. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is extremely nervous, and for good reason.

Merlin, what am I thinking?

This isn’t the way it should go.

Harry should be doing this. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What if he isn’t ready? What if he hates it?

 

AH! This is so terrifying. How do all these people do it? 

I was breathing heavily, my heart pounding as I got into the carriage with Harry. It was the first day of summer, and I had planned for us to be taken around in a horse in carriage in the park. Of course, Harry still believes it was just a sweet spur-of-the-moment date idea, but little does he know that I’ve had this carriage ride reserved for two months, and the box in my pocket for three weeks.

It had taken me a long time to build the confidence to pop the question to Harry. I had figured that by the time I came around to actually buying the ring, he would’ve asked already. But, no, he still hadn’t asked.

Which still leaves me to believe that he doesn’t want to get married. After all, he is the Gryffindor in this relationship. If anyone was going to have to suffer through all of this anxiety, it should be him. 

“It’s a beautiful night, Draco. This was a perfect idea,” Harry whispered, moving to wrap his arm around me. 

I moved awkwardly to avoid it, turning in the carriage seat in order to face him more.

“Uhm, Harry?” I asked, knowing he was probably confused by my sudden aversion to him.

Harry just smiled softly, as he always did, “Yes, love?”

“Well uh,” I stuttered. Unable to come up with something, I sort of blurted, “this ride wasn’t really spur-of-the-moment like I said.”

Harry chuckled softly, “I figured. You’re always a sucker for romantic ploys. I bet you planned this months ago.”

I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks - hot and heavy. 

“Well, yeah, but uhm, I had good reason to,” I defended myself, eyes going wide as I realized what I said.

Harry didn’t seem to grasp the gravity of the situation yet, “Oh? And what was that reason?”

“Er...well, okay. I guess there’s no point in hiding it now,” I shifted more, taking the box out of y pocket.

“I wanted to ask you,” I found myself feeling more shy than I had felt in a long time, “if you...if you wanted to get married?”

I opened the box, showing Harry the ring I had spent hours agonizing over choosing. He didn’t even take a good look at it before he was shouting yes and jumping onto me, covering me with all sorts of kisses.

“Harry?” I asked once he had settled to kissing my cheek and hugging me.

“Mmm?” came the reply against my skin.

I blushed, “Is...that a yes?” 

He just chuckled, pulling back and grabbing the ring, putting it onto his finger, where it immediately adjusted to the right size.

“Of course it’s a yes.”


	10. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our final chapter.
> 
> Here lies the ceremony to bond Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter.

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry began softly, looking straight into my eyes, “I want to make a promise to you. A promise that I will always love you, of course. But also a promise that I will always trust you. I know that our past is confusing. I know that there’s never a good time for anything. Never a right time to find out who your soulmate is or a right time to move in together. 

“There will always be moments when we hesitate. You and I both know that hesitation is unavoidable. We also know that pain and heartache are unavoidable. My promise to you is to never be a source of that heartache...to never cause you pain...and to never hesitate to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.

“We are on this journey together for a reason. Let what come of it come, but I will tell you this: I believe that you were always meant to give me something that I’ve never had. I believe that you were always meant to be my real, true family. Blood and kinship and all the love that comes with it. 

“So today I promise, in front of all who care and who we care for, to be everything that a husband is supposed to be, and to give all the love that a family is meant to give. You’re my forever, Draco, and I’d never wish for anything else.”

Tears were streaming down my face, as they had been for most of the day. To hear those words from Harry were everything. I took a deep breath, it was my turn now.

“Harry Potter,” I smiled, “You were my most hated adversary. You were my stalker. You were my attacker. You were my savior. And now, you will be my husband. It’s no secret to anyone here that we’ve had rough times before, but I’m certain that we’ve both not only moved past those times in our lives, but we’ve moved together.

“I must say that from the moment I meant you in Madame Malkin's I knew you were different. Even before I knew that you were, well, you. I always did my best in school to treat you like anyone else. I didn’t forgive the disgrace that you put upon me that first day at Hogwarts. I never treated you like the Golden Boy that you were. Honestly, as much as it would have pained me to say then, I know that you deserved all the praise you were given.

“Maybe they shouldn’t have based all of your fame and glory on being able to survive a curse, though. You were deserving of praise for so many other reasons. Your heart and soul are pure. Your intentions have always been good. And I always wanted to be more like you. To be brave like you.

“The truth is, Harry, being with you has made me do things I never would have been able to do. I’ve been skydiving. I’ve gone into a cage to see sharks in person. I’ve proposed to you… You taught me how to live life to the fullest - how to enjoy the life I’ve been given. Thank you for that. And thank you for all the love you’ve given me. 

“I need you to know that I intend to give all of that back. I want to be a source of love and happiness for you. I want to be the reason you can’t wait to leave your job every night. I also want to be the reason for that beautiful smile. You’re the only person who could ever make me feel as loved and happy as I do. You’re the only person for me. I promise to be your husband, your family, and your support. I love you.”

With that, those watching wiped their eyes. Blaise raised his wand above the two. Harry was the first to cut his hand open with his wand, and I followed a moment after. We raised our hands together, and Blaise used a spell to make our blood one and the same. It was official, we were family.

When the spell was over, Blaise healed our hands, “I now pronounce you both husbands. You may seal the bond with a kiss.”

He stepped back, and I felt myself pulled into a passionate kiss by my husband. Happy tears poured down my cheeks. I had found my soulmate, and he found me.


End file.
